


The First Time You and I

by vivilotta



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilotta/pseuds/vivilotta
Summary: My take on how Ada and Hecate became Hackle. Set shortly after Hecate was hired as a teacher and when Alma was still headmistress, with Ada as her deputy.





	The First Time You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to cassiopeiasara for her job as beta and for helping with the title! :)

It was late, dinner had been over an hour ago and curfew was close. Ada had invited Hecate to her office after the girls had retired to their dormitories, the library or other places in the castle they spent their time at. Over a cup of tea, the two senior witches discussed the new curriculum for the next term that the headmistress requested. Tomorrow, Alma expected her daughter and deputy to convince her of the changes Ada and Hecate found necessary.

Ever since Hecate joined the school one and half years ago, Alma started to direct more and more of her duties to her daughter. The day of her retirement, though still a couple of years away, was approaching and she wanted Ada to be ready. Ada had all the qualities she needed and yet Hecate’s brains and skills would help her daughter in being completely prepared for the job ahead and, what was more, the young witch loved to work. Thus Ada and Hecate found themselves more and more often assigned to different tasks by the headmistress. 

Not that they minded. It as quite the contrary, the two witches who at first sight had nothing in common soon developed something one might call a friendship. A very good friendship; which was why Hecate hadn’t left after their work was finished but instead accepted Ada’s offer of another nice cup of tea - a herbal blend, which had been a gift by Hecate - by the fireplace.

Hecate had been standing while Ada poured the cups. There were several chairs available in the other witch’s cosy study and yet when she held out the cup for Hecate, Ada patted the spot next to her on the settee. The prospect of sitting this close to Ada gave Hecate a jolt of excitement and made her nervous. She sank down carefully on the seat, enjoying the mixed scents of Ada and the herbal tea in her hands. A small, content smile stole itself onto her lips, a sign Ada did not miss and gave her confidence.

They started to talk, about their lessons, about certain pupils, staff members until they moved to the latest article on animal transformation spells. During their chat Ada had been behaving a little peculiar. She kept gazing at Hecate, made confusing comments and complimented her on various things. Usually, Hecate had no problems feeling at ease in her friend’s company but this evening was different. When Ada reached out for the fifth time to gently touch Hecate’s thigh the younger witch found herself unable to hide her confusion and discomfort.

“What is it Hecate?” Ada’s voice was so soft and caring, it only irritated Hecate more. It was like entering foreign territory, in which people communicated with signs and symbols she could not interpret.

“I wish you would stop doing this.”

“Oh,” Ada dropped her gaze away from Hecate’s face, “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“I – it’s not – it just confuses me.”

“Well, that’s not what I intended of course. To be honest, I like you Hecate, very much. More than just a friend you see.”

Hecate furrowed her brows as if Ada had stated something highly unreasonable. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Very sure.” Ada reached out to place her hand on top Hecate’s again.

“How – I mean, why?”

“Why ever not?”

Hecate stood up and moved towards the window. Night had already fallen and yet she stared through the glass as if she could still see the grounds below. Her arms were crossed and the way she clenched her jaw and pulled back her shoulders told Ada how tense she was.

“I’m not the right person for this.” Any emotion her tone might have carried was hard to make out from where Ada sat. She felt something heavy drop in her stomach and felt a bit like a fool. It was silly to assume Hecate might return her feelings no matter what Alma had said, she should have realised the younger woman was just being nice to her friend.  
She shifted uncomfortably on the settee, swallowing down the pain for now.

“Again, I’m sorry,” she waited but Hecate didn’t move, “I must have misjudged the whole situation.”

Now Hecate turned around, one eyebrow slightly raised. “Misjudged?”

“I thought you might feel the same.” Ada didn’t know how she was able to say this without starting to cry. “But I was wrong. I’m sorry.” It was already the third time she apologised… now she even felt stupid.

“No!” Hecate blurted out. Ada startled and jumped in her seat. The younger witch hurried back to her. “That’s not what I meant.” Now it was Ada’s turn to raise her eyebrows..

Hecate kneeled in front of her. “I can’t understand what you see in me.” It was then that Ada saw the deep fear reflected in Hecate’s eyes. A wave of affection for the other woman hit her and made her calm down again. Before she could say something Hecate continued speaking. “I’m not the most likeable person. It’s difficult for me to be with other people and - ,” she took a deep breath, “frankly I can’t see what I could offer someone like you.” Ada made an attempt to interrupt her but again Hecate was quicker. “Ada, you’re such a wonderful person. In fact, I don’t believe I have ever met someone like you. Nor have I ever had someone as important to me. Ada, you make me feel things that are utterly beautiful and yet unsettling in some way. I want to be a part of your life, I want to be your friend and I want to love you,” while saying all of this Hecate’s eyes had grown steadily wider and larger. She swallowed, shocked at what she had just admitted but continued nonetheless, “but you deserve someone much better than me. I’m difficult… I’m not the kind of person you should fall in love with Ada – I’m not lovable.”

Once again, Ada found her heart clenching in pain. This time however, it was pain she felt for Hecate and not because of her. How on earth could this woman be so hard to herself? She didn’t even dare imagine what must have happened Hecate’s life to have so little self regard for her own character.

“Hecate,” Ada reached out for her cheeks, cupping her head in both of her hands, caressing her softly with her thumbs. “Sweet Hecate,” and then she leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and sweet and when Ada pulled away again she could see a mixture of surprise and relief reflected in Hecate’s eyes. Ada leaned in to kiss her forehead next. “How could I not love you?” She had her eyes fixed on Hecate’s now. “Having you in my life feels so good. You make me feel good, you’re so very precious to me.”

They kissed again. Underneath her hands Ada could feel that Hecate was trembling. She paused to seek out Hecate’s eyes once more, to make sure she understood. And Hecate did. Ada could see it in the way she was gazing back at her. Disbelief may still have been hidden in her dark brown eyes but there was also understanding. Ada smiled softly and Hecate now reached out her own hand to stroke Ada’s cheek softly, to trace the line of her jaw, to move a stray of hair behind her ear. 

“Ada,” Hecate whispered in slight astonishment, “I love you.”

Ada’s smile grew. She moved her head to kiss the inside of Hecate’s palm and then before she leaned back into another kiss she replied, “and I love you.”

Hecate rose from the floor, reclaiming her spot on the settee. They relished their new found love for quite some time with shared kisses, soft touches that lead to careful explorations of each other’s bodies. Hecate’s hands were slowly stroking Ada’s back while she was enjoying the feeling of Ada’s head on her shoulder and feeling her calm breathing against the tiny bit of skin her dress was revealing.

“You know, if they ever need someone to write an obituary for me they should ask you.” Ada’s voice broke the silence.

Hecate’s hands halted in their ministrations. “An obituary? What a romantic thought on a first date.”

Ada chuckled. “I’m glad you haven’t lost your humour in all the excitement.” She could feel Hecate’s smile in the way her body’s posture seemed to change. “Is this a date then?” Ada mused.

“What else would you call it?” There was a short pause while both of them gave the matter some thought.

“I don’t know,” Ada admitted. “I mean I did invite you to join me for the evening and then admit my feelings for you.”

“And kissed me.” Hecate added. Ada enjoyed the note of happiness detectable in Hecate’s tone while she said that. 

“Correct.”

“But people don’t usually become a couple on their first date.” Hecate pointed out.

“I didn’t know we were a couple already.” Only after the words had left her lips did Ada realise they were the wrong thing to say to Hecate. She lost all her ease and instantly tensed up again.  
“I just thought,” Hecate began, once again filled with insecurity.

“I know, that was stupid of me to say. Of course, we are a couple,” Ada explained hastily. She lifted herself up to be able to see Hecate’s face and make sure her attempt at damage control had been successful. It took a few seconds, during which Hecate studied her sharply and then she relaxed again.

“You see, I’m not good at this,” Hecate’s voice was soft as she spoke. 

Ada shrugged slightly and gave her another kiss before settling back against her side. “I like the way you hold me,” she simply gave as an answer.

Hecate’s hands were stroking her back again. She leaned her head against Ada’s and whispered against her hair, “and I like holding you in my arms.” Both witches closed their eyes and enjoyed their moment of content happiness.

The mantle piece in Ada’s office stroke nine o’clock. “Curfew,” she pointed out, though Hecate wouldn’t have needed the information. She kissed Ada’s head while the woman in question sighed. Slowly they moved away from each other and got up. 

Hecate stroked the wrinkles out of her dress as she stood and Ada pulled her cardigan straight. Both were a bit reluctant to leave the room, but neither would ignore the duty they had to the school and their profession. Finally, Ada sighed as a signal for them to start their rounds. Just before they reached her door she stopped once more and turned to Hecate, looking a little hesitant. “W-would you like to visit me again after rounds, in my private quarters that is, I mean... ?”

Upon seeing her face, Hecate’s hands had clenched themselves together in anticipation of being about to hear some sort of diminishment of their relationship. In relief, they unfolded themselves again, but not without Ada noticing it. She reached out and held Hecate’s right hand with her left, reassuring her of her affection.

Hecate tilted her head. “Do you think that’s wise? What if someone sees us?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Ada said, “There are privacy and alert spells after all, so we should be fine. And we wouldn’t have to spend every night together.”

Hecate nodded in agreement and gave Ada’s hand a squeeze. “I would very much like to come and see you later.”

They smiled at each other. “That’s wonderful.” Ada said then pulled Hecate’s hand towards her face to bestow it with a kiss. Hecate gave her one more sweet smile as a reward and then opened the door to start their rounds.


End file.
